1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to accessories for tissue boxes. Specifically, the invention relates to a box or a container that can be secured to a tissue box for storing miscellaneous items therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, tissue boxes are made of cardboard with an opening formed on a top side thereof for dispensing tissues. It is well known to provide a decorative rigid cover that goes over the entire box and the cover itself includes an opening which corresponds to the opening in the top of the tissue box, but it remains desirable to provide a means of storage for miscellaneous items in the proximity of the tissue box such as a toothbrush, toothpaste, or thermometer.